Smooth filtering is widely used in photographic, video and display processing applications. Smooth filtering operations enable images to be denoised, sharpened and/or enhanced. To provide good image quality, smooth filtering operations need to preserve edges within an image. As a result, edge-preserving smooth filters have been implemented in digital signal processors (DSP), image signal processors (ISP), video processors, display processor, and graphics processing units (GPU). Existing edge-preserving smooth filters such as wavelets and bilateral filtering require intensive computation and high power consumption. Due to the intensive computation and high power consumption, existing edge-preserving smooth filters, such as bilateral filters, are not suitable for low power architectures or devices. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for edge-preserving smooth filters which do not require intensive computations and/or high power consumption.